Nos moments partagés
by Mikashimo
Summary: Tous ces moments passés ensemble sont des trésors que je chérirais jusqu'après ma mort, tous ces instants à tes côtés sont des lumières qui viennent réchauffer mon cœur, aussi insignifiants soient-ils… [ Recueil de textes ]
1. Sous les lumières de la fête

**Titre** : Nos moments partagés

 **Résumé** : Tous ces moments passés ensemble sont des trésors que je chérirais jusqu'après ma mort, tous ces instant à tes côtés sont des lumières qui viennent réchauffer mon cœur, aussi insignifiants soient-ils…  
Recueil de textes.

 **Note** : Me voilà de retour pour la suite de mon premier texte « Des étoiles pleins les yeux » posté il y a quelques semaines de cela !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que celui-ci vous aura plu et reviens avec ma passion pour ces deux personnes pour de tous nouveaux textes, ceux-ci seront, cette fois-ci, postés dans la même Fanfiction, au contraire de la dernière fois.  
\- Il, s'agit d'un recueil, les textes n'auront donc probablement pas grands rapport entre eux, je peux tout autant varier l'âge des personnes que l'univers dans lequel ils se trouvent, donc préparez-vous à un peu de tout !-

Voici donc mon premier, ou plutôt second, texte de ce recueil, l'inspiration m'étant venue en raison de cette fête imposante organisée dans la ville à côté de chez moi et à laquelle il me tarde d'aller !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Il devait être dans les alentours de cinq heures du soir.  
À l'extérieur, l'air était des plus doux, une légère brise de fin de printemps venant par moment soupirer à travers les feuilles des arbres qui murmuraient dès lors avec douceur des paroles incompréhensibles, le délicat parfum s'émanant des fleurs qui tapissaient de leurs multiples couleurs des plus flamboyantes les champs et les jardins venant créer une atmosphère des plus savoureuse, les lueur du soleil qui disparaissait lentement à l'horizon venant teindre de lumières éclatantes ce monde aux milles couleurs dans des teintes orangées des plus brûlantes, le ciel, parcouru de diverses rayures rosâtres, semblant n'avoir jamais été aussi beau et immense aux yeux des ceux qui se tenaient par-dessous celui-ci…

« Cora-San, dépêches-toi ! »

La voix du jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres s'éleva à travers les rues de la petite ville que les deux acolytes parcouraient l'un à la suite de l'autre, prenant une mine à la fois remplis d'impatience et d'agacement en raison de la lenteur de la marche de son aîné, se tournant vers celui-ci tout en fronçant les sourcils alors que l'homme aux cheveux blonds venait lâcher un rire amusé face à son comportement, n'accélérant pas son pas pour autant.

« Ne te presse pas Law, on a tout notre temps ! »

« Mais je veux y aller tout de suite.. ! »

Poursuivit le plus jeune tout en prenant une mine boudeuse, s'étant arrêté au milieu de l'avenue déserte bordée de petites maisons en briques rouges ornées de fleurs des plus charmantes tout en serrant ses poings.  
Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que les deux camarades étaient arrivés sur cette petite île sans grandes particularités afin de se reposer de leur voyage éprouvant, ayant trouvé cela agréable de pouvoir faire une halte dans un endroit aussi charmant que celui-ci. Mais bien entendu, les regards de Law et Corazon avaient été immédiatement attirés par les diverses affiches qui placardaient les murs et autres arbres de la petit ville, leurs yeux s'étant illuminés à la lecture de l'événement qui se présentait sur celles-ci qui n'était autre qu'une fête foraine.  
À vrai dire, depuis sa tendre enfance, Law n'avait jamais réellement put savourer l'une des joies de ces événements festivals qui semblaient des plus faramineux, rêvant d'un jour pouvoir monter sur l'un de ces manèges extraordinaires et lumineux qui les attendaient d'ores déjà à proximité du bord de l'île, à en croire les affiches. Corazon, quant à lui, n'avait plus été à l'une de ces festivités depuis qu'il eut quitté Marie-Joa avec sa famille, n'ayant depuis, plus réellement put savourer ce genre d'amusements, étant d'autant plus enjoué que Law de pouvoir à nouveau retrouver toutes ces couleurs, toutes ces joies, toutes ces lumières qui les attendaient dès lors à cette petit fête foraine…

« Cora-San regarde ! On voit la grande roue ! »

S'exclama le cadet avec émerveillement, pointant du doigt la construction imposante dont les diverses ampoules colorées brillaient déjà dans la fin de soirée, tel un arbre de Noël des plus lumineux, tournant lentement au rythme d'une musique lointaine qui semblait s'approfondir au rythme de leur avancée, Law ne pouvant s'empêcher d'accélérer sa marche alors qu'un sourire enfantin comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps venait éclairer son visage pâle, le bruit de leurs pas résonnant à travers les rues désertes, les habitants de la petite ville semblant déjà tous s'être rendus à l'événement qui ne restait là que pour trois petits jours, comme chaque année.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes de marche avant d'enfin arriver à l'entrée de la fête foraine, le bruit des manèges, des cris d'enthousiasme et de terreur, des musiques qui se mélangeaient les unes avec les autres venant remplir les cœurs des deux acolytes d'une émotion profonde, leurs regards s'éclairant à la vue de toutes ces couleurs, de toutes cette animation festive et des plus magnifique à contempler, de ces multiples manèges, plus fous les uns que les autres, de cette odeur caramélisée de barbe à papa et de pain d'épice qui venait d'ores et déjà leur donner l'eau à la bouche…  
Tous ces petits détails vinrent faire frémir malgré lui le cadet qui s'accrocha au rebord du manteau de son aîné, ébahis par le spectacle éblouissant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux pétillantes, son sourire semblant comme incapable de se détacher de ses lèvres alors que Corazon venait lâcher un léger rire amusé face à l'expression des plus attendrissante que lui montrait son jeune cadet, se mettant en marche alors que tout deux venaient pénétrer à travers la fête foraine.

« Alors Law, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

Questionna Corazon tout en posant son regard sur le plus jeune, marchant d'un pas lent à travers la petite place, le garçon aux cheveux sombres, pour sa part, semblant incapable de détacher ses yeux du monde nouveau qui se trouvait autour de lui.  
La petite fête avait été montée au bord de la mer, à proximité d'une falaise contre laquelle les vagues venaient par moment s'échouer dans une douce mélodie, les rayons colorés du soleil venant se refléter sur le vaste océan bleuté qui se dressait à l'horizon sur lequel un bateau solitaire semblait s'éloigner du port.  
Au loin, il aurait probablement été possible de percevoir, si l'on y prêtait attention, les échos enjoués qui s'échappaient de la petite fête, les bruits des manèges venant résonner à travers la large pleine sur laquelle ceux-ci avait été installés.

« Celui-là ! »

Après un temps d'hésitation, la voix de Law s'éleva une seconde fois à travers la petite foule d'un air enchanté, venant pointé du doigt l'un des manège alors que Corazon suivait la direction pointé par celui-ci, son teint venant subitement pâlir alors qu'il constatait avec effroi le manège indiqué par son cadet, celui-ci semblant être de loin le plus effrayant de la petite fête, la grande affiche indiquant en de lettre lumineuse le mot « catapulte » venant faire frémir malgré lui le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, sentant d'ores et déjà une boule se former dans son estomac.

« C..Celui-là.. ? Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt commencer par quelque chose de moins…brusque ? »

Articula l'aîné tout en regardant de ses yeux terrifiés les deux personnes qui se trouvaient déjà dans le manège, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales alors que leurs êtres étaient propulsés dans les airs à toute vitesse, étant secoués de gauche à droite à en donner la nausée à ceux qui les regardaient d'en bas.

« Non, c'est mieux de tout de suite commencer par quelque chose comme ça ! »

Poursuivit Law dans un sourire éclatant tout en se dirigeant dès lors en direction de la file d'attente, tirant d'une main décidée la manche de son aîné qui semblait avoir été pétrifié sur place, ses lèvres tremblant d'elles-mêmes.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? »

Haussant les sourcils d'un air surpris, le garçon à l'étrange chapeau blanc vint se tourner vers le plus âgé des deux, perplexe face à son manque de réaction et à sa pâleur exagérée avant qu'un rictus amusé ne vienne étirer la commissure de ses lèvres, prenant une mine moqueuse.

« Tu as peur ? » Questionna-t-il avant de poursuivre tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air hautain. « Haha ! Cora-San à peur des grandes attractions alors que c'est un adulte ! »

Lâchant un léger rire provocateur, Law vint attirer l'attention de Corazon qui fronça les sourcils, prenant une mine à la fois irritée et embarrassée.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? »

Poursuivit le plus jeune tout en croisant ses bras, chose qui vint crisper l'aîné à son emplacement, se pinçant les lèvres avant de lever la tête d'un air déterminé, bien qu'il était facile à percevoir l'entièreté de son être qui tremblait de manière terrifiée.

« J'arrive ! Je regardais juste le ciel ! »

Il ne fut pas difficile de voir la mine désabusée du cadet face à cette maigre excuse alors que le jeune homme au manteau de duvet noir venait le rejoindre dans la file, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler son angoisse présente face à la terrible attraction qui les attendait, semblant être les prochain sur la liste.

« Bon messieurs, je vais vous demander de retirer vos chapeaux ainsi que vos objets de valeurs. »

Telles fut les premières paroles que l'homme qui se trouvait à l'entrée du manège leur adressa, leur tendant une boite afin d'y ranger leurs affaires, chose qu'ils firent avant de prendre place dans la sorte de navette ronde qui se trouvait à leur côté, Corazon se demandant réellement pourquoi la sécurité laissait une personne aussi petite que Law entrer dans une telle attraction –chose qui l'aurait arranger pour tout dire si l'accès leur aurait été refusé-, s'asseyant sur le siège de la navette aux côtés de son cadet alors qu'ils refermaient la barre de sécurité, la garçon aux cheveux sombres venant automatiquement s'accrocher à celle-ci, frissonnant de tout son être d'une impatience certaine, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors que le visage de Corazon était plus pâle que jamais, des larmes de terreurs perlant d'ores et déjà aux coins de ses yeux, se tournant vers son cadet avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas descen-… »

À peine eu-t-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que les deux acolytes furent immédiatement propulsés en air, n'ayant pas même eu le temps de s'en rendre compte alors qu'un cri de terreur s'échappait des cordes vocales de l'ainé, fermant les yeux tout en s'accrochant à la barre de sécurité comme on aurait pu s'accrocher à la vie, Law, pour sa part, semblant prendre un malin plaisir dans l'attraction, riant aux éclats à s'en donner des maux de ventre alors qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts en raison de la vitesse presque surhumaine du manège…

L'attraction s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé près de deux bonnes minutes après leur départ, ce laps de temps semblant être passé à une allure fulgurante aux yeux du plus jeune qui bondissait en dehors de la navette, prit d'un flot d'adrénaline alors que son visage entier semblait avoir été éclairé par ce petit voyage, Corazon, pour sa part, restant un instant sur son siège, tremblant encore plus qu'au départ de l'attraction, son regard vide venant fixer devant lui comme s'il avait vu sa vie entière défiler devant ses yeux, prit de nausées et de vision délirantes des plus douloureuses alors qu'il ne parvenait point à se relever, ses jambes semblant avoir décidé de l'abandonner là en raison de son effroi évident.

« Allez Cora-San, viens, on doit encore en faire d'autre ! »

S'enquit le plus jeune d'un air émerveiller tout en sautillant autour de son aîné qui fut sorti de force du manège par celui-ci tant il semblait mourir d'impatience d'en découvrir plus, d'avoir plus de sensations, de ressentir encore ce plaisir immense partagé entre la peur et l'émerveillement qui l'envahissait dès lors, se dirigeant en courant à travers la foule tout en tenant par la main son aîné qui ne parvenait point à se remettre de ses émotions en direction du prochain manège à sensation, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Les attractions et autre manèges s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, passant du carrousel aux petites mais terrifiantes montagnes russes avant de se diriger en direction du train fantôme, Corazon ayant passé l'entièreté de celui-ci à crier tout en serrant Law contre lui, enfuyant son visage contre l'épaule de celui-ci qui semblait essayer de le repousser du mieux qu'il pouvait, honteux de voir les regards amusés qui se posaient sur eux, avant qu'ils n'aillent tout deux partager des auto-tamponneuses pour terminer avec les jeux de fléchettes auxquels les deux jeunes hommes parvinrent à gagner un gigantesque monstre de mer en peluche qui sembla ravir les deux compagnons à la vue de leur victoire qu'il crièrent à travers la fête entière tout en levant leur lot au ciel d'un air enchanté.

Ce ne fut que dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures que les deux compagnons décidèrent de quitter les lieux, le soleil ayant entièrement disparu à l'horizon, laissant dès l'ores un ciel parsemé d'étoiles des plus étincelantes remplacer les lueurs précédentes de celui-ci, la lune étant d'autant plus belle que les autres jours, ses pâles lueurs venant caresser la petite ville déserte en direction de laquelle les deux jeunes hommes se dirigeaient, Corazon portant son cadet sur son dos, celui-ci semblant d'ores et déjà s'endormir, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes suite à ces événements éprouvants qu'ils venaient de partager, un léger sourire venant se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il laissait parcourir ses petits mains à travers le duvet doux et soyeux qui composait le long manteau sombre de son aîné, sa joue venant caresser celui-ci inconsciemment.  
Le regard de Corazon se leva de lui-même en direction du ciel, les astres nocturne qui composaient celui-ci venant se refléter à travers ses prunelles ambres, un légers sourire étirant discrètement la commissure de ses lèvres d'un air rêveur et passionné, tenant d'une main le lot qu'ils avaient tous deux remporté lors de leur jeu de fléchettes ainsi qu'une pomme d'Amour que Law avait à moitié entamé, de l'autre son petit protégé qu'il soutenait afin qu'il ne chute pas au risque qu'il ne se soit déjà endormi sur son dos, une douce brise venant faire voler ses quelques mèches blondes qui recouvraient son front alors qu'un léger soupir venant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres entrouverte.

Il aimait cette atmosphère, ce calme qui régnait autour d'eux, le murmure du vent à travers les hautes herbes, le résonnement lointain des vagues contre les rochers de la falaise, la respiration à moitié endormie de son _trésor_ qui se trouvait derrière lui…  
Il aimait cette sensation de se savoir à ses côtés, ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, sans rien ni personne afin de les séparer, ces douces soirées qu'ils pouvaient partager… Et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu les échanger ou les perdre.

« Merci Law… »

Murmura-t-il tout en continuant d'avancer lentement, savourant chaque poignées de secondes, chaque instant à ses côtés, les chérissant comme son bien le plus précieux, comme sa propre vie…  
L'été avait beau arriver à grand pas, l'impression d'être dans un avril florissant et des plus lumineux semblait se faire ressentir dans l'air parfumé de cette fin de soirée…


	2. Clair de Lune

**Note** : Ah, Corazon et Law… Ces personnages ont vraiment un don pour m'inspirer.

En vous remerciant pour les reviews du premier texte !

* * *

Il fait nuit. Un silence profond règne dans l'air, comme un spectre transparent avançant sans bruit, laissant traîner derrière lui son long voile parsemé d'étoiles éphémères.  
Tout semble calme, et pourtant, une grande agitation règne dès lors dans les alentours de la petite ville.  
Une fête semble s'être terminée, l'odeur de soufre des feux d'artifices lancés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée flotte dans l'air, la fumée projetée par ceux-ci étant venue formée un fin nuage de teinte plus claire que le ciel nocturne lui-même par-dessus l'horizon.

Les lumières lointaines de la ville semblent s'éteindre les unes après les autres, laissant le fil sombre conducteur de la nuit prendre le dessus, enveloppant de ses bras obscurcis la petite île endormie de manière douce et muette.

Par-dessus la plaine, auprès d'un bras de rivière longé par des saules, se trouvent deux silhouettes. Elles sont là, endormies l'une contre l'autre, sous les larges branches de l'un de ces arbres dont les teints semblant avoir virés vers le bleu avec les délicates nuancées de la lune rendent l'atmosphère d'autant plus délectable que paisible.  
Elles sont là, l'une enfuie par-dessous le duvet du premier auquel elle semble s'accrocher dans son sommeil angélique, ses sourcils venant se froncer par moment malgré elle, la seconde ayant entourée de ses bras fins la silhouette de son cadet, comme pour la protéger du froid de la nuit qui rodait autour de leurs deux êtres assoupis, ou alors pour tout simplement pouvoir la garder le plus près de son cœur battant lentement au rythme de leurs respirations flegmatiques synchronisée dans ce profond silence, afin de s'assurer de sa simple présence à ses côtés.  
Ils n'ont pas assez d'argent que pour loger dans une auberge, mais l'habitude d'avoir dormi des nuits durant à la belle étoile ne les dérange plus, vaguant sous les ponts, sous les arbres, dans les champs, là où personne ne risquait de les trouver, là où ils pourraient tout deux récupérer leur sommeil accumulé de ces longues journées passées à marcher, à voyager, à fuir, à rire, ces longues journées remplies de retournement et d'émotions, ces longues journées dont ils ne pouvaient jamais prévoir le prochain déroulement tant elles semblaient toutes plus aléatoires les unes que les autres.

Ils savent que ces futiles instants de joies ne vont gèrent durer infiniment. Ils savent qu'un jour, la foudre va tonner sur eux, que l'océan entier va se déchaîner, les séparer l'un de l'autre, les projeter à des lieux de leurs jours de lumières passées l'un avec l'autre.

Mais en cet instant, ce qui peut arriver par la suite n'a pas d'importance.  
Ils sont simplement là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, semblables à deux oiseaux se serrant dans leur petit nid conçu de frêles brindilles, à la lisière de la tempête.  
Ils sont là, sans se soucier de leur avenir, sans se soucier de ce qui les entoure, se contentant de savourer cet instant à proximité l'un de l'autre dans cette atmosphère chaude et réconfortante, cette atmosphère qui symbolisait leur relation entière ; remplie d'une douceur et d'une délicatesse des plus apaisantes et des plus calmes...

Ils sont là, sans personne pour les séparer, face à ce monde imposant qui les englobent, sous cette lune d'une blancheur des plus pures, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre, comme la douce mélodie provenant d'une boite à musique pour enfant dont on viendrait allumer le petit moteur argenté, ces quelques notes venant résonner dans le calme éperdu de la petite plaine déserte à proximité de laquelle ils venaient de s'assoupir.

Il fait nuit. Et la plénitude qui en venue s'aventurer sur ces lieux vint rendre ce tableau des deux endormis d'autant plus délectable à contempler.  
Une brise fine vient murmurer par moment, venant faire s'échouer les légères vagues de la rivière contre les quelques galets polis qui longent celle-ci dans un doux murmure.

Et ils se trouvent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme éloignés du monde qui les entoure...


	3. Sur les vagues d'un lendemain

**Note** : Ainsi donc un troisième chapitre apparaît !

 _En ce qui concerne la suite_ je vous invite également à me proposer vos idées pour certains textes, certaines situations, dans lesquelles vous aimeriez voir nos deux personnages –que ce soit un Univers Alternatif ou un simple fait de leur quotidien-, bien que j'en ai déjà certaines en tête que je compte écrire, afin de pouvoir faire de ce recueil quelque chose dans lequel pourrait se partager les idées de différentes personnes !  
Donc n'hésitez pas à donner un quelconque thème en review et j'essayerais d'écrire à ce sujet !  
-Par ce même biais, cela pourra également m'exercer à écrire d'avantage-

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'océan était calme. Un endroit paisible et silencieux dont les vagues, lentement, venaient danser de manière harmonieuse, les doux rayons du soleil matinal venant se refléter dans celles-ci, leur donnant un éclat étincelant qu'il aurait été difficile de contempler en raison de sa luminosité des plus éblouissantes.

Au milieu de cette étendue bleue et remplie de mystère se trouvait un point solitaire qui se mouvait lentement à l'horizon dans un profond silence bercé par le chant lointain des goélands qui planaient par-dessus les quelques nuages d'un blanc pur qui composaient ce ciel d'un début de journée des plus agréables.  
L'air marin était doux, et un léger courant d'air venait souffler dans la fine toile blanche cousue main et usée par le temps de ce petit voilier qui naviguait lentement parmi l'écume des vagues qui venaient caresser la poupe de celui-ci avec tendresse.

Sur le bateau composé de planches griffées et décorées d'algues et de minuscules coquillages, assis sur l'un des petits tonneaux vides qui se trouvaient sur celui-ci, Corazon tira lentement sur sa cigarette, son regard contemplant le fil de l'horizon qui s'offrait à eux alors qu'il venait soupirer un fin nuage de fumée qui se dissipa au court du vent alors que ses paupières se fermaient lentement, savourant silencieusement cet instant de calme et de plénitude.  
Le voyage avait été mouvementé depuis que les deux compagnons avaient enfin pu s'échapper de Minion Island.  
Bien heureusement, ce petit voilier oublié qui flottait silencieusement à l'extérieur de l'île leur avait permis de s'enfuir en toute sécurité en direction d'ils ne savaient trop où, le plus loin possible de cet horrible endroit, là où personne ne pourrait les trouver, là où un nouveau soleil pourrait se lever sans obstacle par-dessus l'horizon…

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils voguaient ainsi de mer en mer, n'ayant pas encore trouvé une île sur laquelle pouvoir se reposer. Ils étaient épuisés des événements qui s'étaient produits en un si court laps de temps et ne souhaitaient qu'une chose celle de pouvoir s'assoupir dans un lit moelleux, à un endroit sécurisé et où ils n'auraient point la nécessité de fuir comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude durant ces derniers mois.  
Enfin, tout était terminé. Enfin, la maladie de Law avait été guérie, lui annonçant un lendemain meilleur que toutes ces atrocités qu'il avait dû franchir depuis sa tendre enfance…  
Et bien qu'il savait que le calme qui planait en cet instant n'allait guère durer bien longtemps, Corazon était persuadé qu'un nouveau soleil allait dès l'ores éclairer ce triste monde de ces rayons éclatants, et que les beaux jours allaient refaire surface…

Rouvrant ses paupières, Corazon esquissa un léger sourire, ses yeux ambrés venant survoler la surface de l'océan d'un air pensif avant qu'il ne se redresse légèrement, un mystérieux point sombre émergeant par-dessus la ligne d'horizon étant venue happer son attention, venant s'emparer de la longue vue qui se trouvait à ses côtés avant qu'une étincelle ne vienne parcourir son regard, se tournant subitement vers Law qui, pour sa part, était allongé paisiblement sur les planches humides du voilier, l'entièreté de son être étant enseveli sous l'épais duvet du manteau sombre de son aîné en guise de couverture alors que sa tête aux traits angéliques était posée avec précaution sur son éternel chapeau noir et blanc, s'exclamant de manière enjouée tout en venant lui tapoter l'épaule délicatement afin de le réveiller, un large sourire étirant les traits de son visage pâle et maquillé.

« Law, réveils-toi ! Il y a une île à l'horizon ! Une île, Law ! »

Continuant de le secouer, sa grande nouvelle fut accueillie par une grognement à la fois fatigué et agacé de son cadet qui fronça les sourcils, rouvrant lentement les paupières alors qu'il venait visiblement d'être tiré d'un profond et confortable sommeil, venant frotter de ses petites mains pâles son visage aux yeux bordés de cernes avant qu'il ne se redresse à son tour, cherchant autour de lui là dite île d'un air perplexe, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Ah..! Je la vois ! »

Reprit le plus jeune qui semblait avoir retrouvé subitement son énergie ainsi que son enthousiasme, affichant un sourire enchanté à son aîné qui le lui rendit alors qu'il pointait le petit point noir qui s'approchait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée à l'horizon d'un air théâtrale, ayant posé l'un de ses pieds sur le rebord du navire, levant la tête avec fierté.

« Vers l'Horizon ! »

Conclut-il dans un sourire éclatant, le soleil ayant enfin finit par montrer l'entièreté de ses rayons qui venaient dès à présent éclairer l'entièreté de l'océan qui les entourait, telle une lueur d'espoir qui leur disait d'aller de l'avant, laissant derrière eux le passé et l'obscurité qui les avaient engloutis durant tout ce temps.  
Ils avançaient avec sûreté, sur ce fil tendu au-dessus du vide, sans se soucier qu'ils pourraient tomber, sans prêter attention au gouffre qui risquait de les engloutir, se contentant d'aller de l'avant, main dans la main, et le sourire aux lèvres...


End file.
